


IAnthony: Almost Is Enough

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Ianthony - Fandom, Smosh
Genre: Angst, Anthony Padilla - Freeform, Fluff, Ian Hecox - Freeform, Ianthony - Freeform, M/M, almost is never enough, ariana grande - Freeform, request, smosh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's trying to reach something... He can almost get it... But what exactly is he reaching for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	IAnthony: Almost Is Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you kateipliergame for making me write this. I really needed to write something and this totally made me feel better. xoxo

“I’m going to start dinner,” Ian said, standing up and walking towards the kitchen. “Veggie stir fry okay?” Anthony nodded from the couch and gave a thumbs-up.  
“Sounds good,” he replied. He picked up the remote from the coffee table in front of him. “TV?” Ian nodded.  
“Sure, just put on MTV or whatever.” Anthony hummed in response and clicked on the television, flipping through channels while Ian got out the pan to put the frozen veggie stir fry in. He clicked on the oven as some sort of pop music played off of the television in the other room, travelling through to him.  
Damn. He was close. So close, but he just couldn’t... He didn’t know what he was doing. It was like he was trying to grab something, but it was just barely out of reach. And it wasn’t fair. He cut open the frozen bag.  
He didn’t even know what wasn’t fair. What had been bothering him so much? He felt like he didn’t have enough, but he almost did. The finish line was somehow just ahead, but it seemed to move with him instead of for him. He shook his head as he picked up the pan off of the counter.  
Then he heard it.  
A soft melody coming through to the kitchen hit him like waves on a rock. He tried to recognise the song. It had to be something he knew.  
That was it. ‘Almost Is Never Enough’. Ariana Grande. It played soothingly, but not for Ian. Emotion hit him, and he didn’t know why. He felt angry. He felt sad. He felt lost. The pan in his hand dropped to the floor as he felt tears run down his cheeks, and he didn’t know why.  
“Ian?” Anthony called, his footsteps getting closer until they stopped at the kitchen doorway. “Ian, what’s wrong?” Ian shook his head.  
“I don’t even know, Anthony,” he said, trying to wipe tears away, but they just reformed in his eyes. “It’s just... The song... And I just felt... I don’t know.” Anthony walked forward into the kitchen and brought Ian into a hug.  
“It’s alright, man,” Anthony consoled, trying to keep his best friend calm. Ian simply let himself cry into Anthony’s shoulder.  
“It’s just...,” Ian began without pulling away, “I feel like... I don’t know, like I almost have something, but I don’t know what it is or how to get it.” He felt Anthony nod.  
“I know, yeah,” he responded, rocking side to side slightly. “I sometimes get that way, too.” Ian nodded before he took a step back.  
“Do you ever think... You know, that almost really isn’t enough?” he asked. Anthony shrugged.  
“I don’t know,” he replied. “But, you know, sometimes, I really think almost is enough. Because if it’s all you can get, you should take it.” Ian sighed as the song in the living room died down. “Here, how about I help you make dinner, then?” Anthony leaned down to pick up the pan by the handle and start washing it off in the sink. Ian looked back at the veggie stir fry, rubbing his eyes. He glanced back at Anthony.  
That was it. Ian guessed almost really was enough.


End file.
